Big Hero 7: Autumn's Tale
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Autumn Lee Hamada is Hiro's twin sister. Throughout their lives, they have driven older brother Tadashi and their Aunt Cass crazy. When tragedy overcomes Hiro and Autumn, it's up to them and their new friends to catch the guy responsible. And could one of those changes be new love for Autumn?
1. Hiro and Autumn Hamada

In San Fransokyo, people were bot fighting. Not one was more excited than Mr. Yama. He was participating with his bot, Little Yama. He had not lost a single fight.

"THE WINNER, BY _TOTAL ANNIHILATION_... YAMA!" The announcer called out.

Mr. Yama smirked. "Who's next? Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?"

Just then, a boy spoke up. "Can I try? I have a robot. I built it myself."

Everyone laughed at the boy's robot.

"Beat it, kid. House rules: You gotta pay to play." The announcer said.

The boy held up some money. "Oh. Uh... is this enough?"

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked.

The boy introduced himself as Hiro Ryan Hamada.

"Prepare your bot... _Zero._ " Mr. Yama said.

The first time, Hiro lost. The second time, Megabot managed to take apart Little Yama.

Megabot did a dramatic bow. "No more little Yama." Hiro said tauntingly.

"What?!" Mr. Yama cried. "This is not possible!"

"I'm surprised as you are!" Hiro replied. "Beginner's luck."

Mr. Yama marched over to Hiro and the spectators backed away in fear. "You wanna go again?" Hiro asked.

"NO ONE ANNIHILATES YAMA!" Mr. Yama yelled. He then turned to his goons. "Teach him a lesson."

They nearly beat Hiro up until a motorcycle came in and forced the goons to get back. Riding on it was Hiro's older brother, Tadashi. "Hiro, get on!" He called.

"Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed with a smile as he got on. "Good timing!"

Tadashi shoved a helmet onto Hiro's head before taking off.

Yama tried to control Megabot, but it attacked Yama before returning to Hiro.

"You ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah!" Hiro replied.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Hiro replied.

"Then what were you thinking, knucklehead?!" Tadashi yelled, hitting Hiro several times. "You and your sister graduated high school when you were thirteen, and this is what you're doing?!"

The goons and Yama were gaining up on them from the front. "Hold on!" Tadashi yelled, swerving the motorcycle and driving it over a ramp.

"Bot fighting is illegal!" Tadashi continued to lecture Hiro. "You're gonna get yourself arrested! And speaking of your sister, where's Autumn?"

"Last time I checked with her, she and her three friends were gonna go for a stroll on Hartzel Avenue." Hiro replied.

Tadashi groaned. "And by 'taking a stroll', you mean tagging buildings, right?"

"Yup." Hiro replied.

Tadashi groaned again. "I've told her to stop associating with those creepy friends of hers! They're _criminals_ for goodness sake!"

They got to Hartzel Avenue, where they found four girls spray painting buildings with the word "NASTY".

One of the girls had back length orange hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue caviar embroidered organza dress that a flower girl would normally wear, but it was her size. This was Hiro's twin sister, Autumn Lee Hamada.

"Autumn, get on!" Tadashi called.

Autumn got on. It was _her_ turn for the lecture. Tadashi slapped Autumn over the head twice. "What were you thinking, Autumn?! Tagging buildings, of all things?!"

"Bot fighting isn't illegal. _Betting_ on bot fighting; that's illegal, but it's so lucrative! AND THERE'S NO ONE STOPPING ME!" Hiro shouted triumphantly.

Just then, cop cars pulled up, blocking their way. "Oh, no." Tadashi said.

As the cops handcuffed the three, along with the botfighters and the three girls Autumn was tagging buildings with, Autumn said, "You were saying, Genius?"

Autumn and Hiro were placed in a holding cell, along with Autumn's three friends, who were named Charlotte, Genevieve, and Nikki. On the other side, in another cell, stood the botfighters and an angry Tadashi. Hiro, Autumn, Nikki, Charlotte and Genevieve were the only five minors.

"I guess it was our mistake, Autumn." Genevieve said.

"Lesson learned?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah." Nikki replied.

"I like the word you guys spray painted. Nasty, that suits Yama." Hiro said.

Autumn, Genevieve and Nikki laughed. Charlotte just let out a sigh.

Eventually, Cass arrived to settle things with the charges.

Hiro, Tadashi and Autumn were let out. "Hi, Aunt Cass." Tadashi said.

Cass ran over to her nephews and niece. "Are you guys ok?" She asked, hugging them. "Tell me you're ok!"

"Yeah!" Hiro and Autumn said at the same time.

"We're fine." Tadashi added.

Cass then pulled on Hiro and Tadashi's ears. "What were you knuckleheads THINKING?! And you, Autumn Lee Hamada, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!"

On the way home, Cass yelled at Autumn and her brothers. "For ten years I had done the best I could to raise you three! Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably! Where was I going with this?"

"Sorry." Tadashi apologized.

"We love you, Aunt Cass." Hiro and Autumn said in unison.

"Well I love you too!" Cass replied. "Had to close up early because of you three! On Beat Poetry Night!" She ate a donut. "Stress eating!" She explained. She called for Mochi, the Hamada family cat.

Later, Hiro was looking up a bot fight, Autumn was on the other side of a divider changing, and Tadashi was lecturing them. "You two better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café."

"For sure." Hiro replied.

"I have learned my lesson, Tadashi. Never again will I tag buildings." Autumn said.

"And as for you, bonehead," Tadashi said to Hiro. "I hope YOU learned your lesson too."

"Absolutely." Hiro replied.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?" Tadashi asked when he saw Hiro's computer.

"Good grief, Hiro, when will you learn?" Autumn questioned.

"AUTUMN!" Hiro yelled.

"Take a chill pill." Autumn said. "Seriously?"

"There's a fight across town!" Hiro said. "I can still make it!" He proceeded to grab Megabot. Before he could go, Tadashi grabbed him by his hoodie. "When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?"

"Now, I'd say." Autumn said, pulling back the divider. She was wearing another caviar embroidered organza dress, only this one was pink.

"What?" Hiro asked. "Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

"Unbelievable." Tadashi said. "What would Mom and Dad say?"

"I don't know." Hiro replied. "They're gone. They died when Autumn and I were three, remember?"

Tadashi then agreed to take Hiro to the botfight, but instead, he was going to bring Hiro and Autumn to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.


	2. Meet Baymax

"No! Not your nerd school!" Hiro whined.

"Hey, I think I might like this place." Autumn remarked.

"That's the spirit, Autumn." Tadashi said, ruffling his sister's hair.

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro asked when he, Tadashi and Autumn walked through the hallway.

"Relax, you big baby." Tadashi said. "We'll be in and out." He opened the door. "Anyway, you've never seen my lab."

"Oh, great." Hiro said. "I get to see your nerd lab."

Two girls were talking nearby. "Hi, I'm Regina and I forgot my number." One said.

The other girl laughed. "I'm WAY better than Beyonce!"

"Heads up!" A girl wearing a helmet called, riding on an electronic bike. She put the bike up on a suspension and went to write something down. Hiro was curious. He and Autumn went to check the bike out.

"Electromagnetic suspension?" Hiro said in awe.

"Hey!" The girl snapped. "Who are you?"

"Gogo, this is my brother Hiro and sister Autumn." Tadashi introduced the twins.

The girl, Gogo, took off her helmet. She blew a bubble out of her bubble gum and popped it. "Welcome to the nerd lab." She said.

"I'm surprised Hiro calls this nerd school! I'd call this… Smart House!" Autumn said.

"I've never seen electromagnetic suspension on a bike before!" Hiro said.

"Could you tell me about it?" Autumn asked.

"Zero resistance, faster bike. But not fast enough." She tossed a disk into a bin. "Yet."

Autumn giggled. She and Hiro saw a dark skinned guy working on two blue pillars. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not move. Behind the line, please!"

"Hey, Wasabi." Tadashi greeted. "This is my brother Hiro. And this lovely lady is my sister Autumn."

Wasabi took off his goggles and looked into Autumn's eyes. Autumn could feel her face heating up.

" _His muscles… They're so… No, what is this feeling? I think I…_ " Autumn thought. She stared off into space.

"Hiro, catch this." Wasabi threw Hiro an apple, but it was cut into paper thin pieces.

"Awesome!" Autumn exclaimed, dragged back out of her mind.

Wasabi pulled a switch, revealing green bars of light.

"Laser induced plasma!" Hiro and Autumn exclaimed in unison.

"With a little magnetic confinement for ultimate precision." Wasabi explained.

Hiro was stunned. "Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?"

"I have a system. There's a place for everything, everything in its place."

Just then, Gogo walked by and took a wrench. "Need this." She said.

"Hey!" Wasabi freaked out, going after Gogo. "You can't do that! This is anarchy! SOCIETY HAS RULES!"

Autumn laughed sheepishly. A blonde haired girl walked by. "EXCUSE ME! Coming through!" She saw Tadashi. "Tadashi!" She exclaimed. She then saw Hiro and Autumn. "Oh, my gosh! You must be Hiro and Autumn! I've heard so much about you!"

She removed her earbuds and gave Hiro and Autumn a kiss on both their cheeks. "Perfect timing! Perfect timing!"

She then used a lift to raise up a strange ball.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro said in amazement.

"Four! Hundred! Pounds of it! C'mere, c'mere, c'mere, c'mere!" The girl dragged Hiro and Autumn over to her chemical kit.

"You're gonna love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide…" She held up a small hand-held flamethrower and heated up the strange-looking formula. "Super-heated to 500 Kelvin, and..." She then sprayed pink stuff on the ball. "TADA! It's pretty great, huh?"

Hiro didn't know what to say about that. "So…pink."

"Here's the best part!" The girl exclaimed. She touched the ball and it exploded into pink dust. Her face was covered in it.

"Whoa…" Autumn said, astonished.

"I know, right? Chemical metal embrittlement!" The girl exclaimed.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi remarked.

The girl's name was Honey Lemon. Hiro, however, was confused by the names.

Just then, Wasabi's voice came from around a corner. "I spilled wasabi on my shirt _one time_ , people! _ONE! TIME!_ "

Autumn giggled. Was that where everyone got their names?

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi explained.

"Who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"This guy, right here!" Said a guy in a lizard suit.

Hiro and Autumn yelped and jumped back. The lizard mouth opened to reveal a blonde haired man with blue eyes. "Don't be alarmed, this is just a suit. It's not my real face and body." This, no doubt, was Fred.

"The name's Fred. I'm a school mascot by day and by night…" He did tricks with a wooden board. "I'm also a school mascot."

"Day AND night…" Autumn replied with a roll of her eyes. "Wow."

"So, what's your major?" Hiro asked Fred.

"No, no, no, I'm not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast." He sat down in a purple chair. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a giant fire breathing lizard at will." He showed Hiro and Autumn a comic book. On it was a drawing of the giant fire breathing lizard Fred wanted to become.

"That looks dangerous." Autumn warned.

"But it's also cool." "I know right? But Honey said it's not science." When Fred said, "Not science," he held up his left and right index and middle fingers and wiggled them up and down, making the "quote" gesture.

"It's really not." Honey Lemon replied.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?" Fred questioned.

"Nope." Wasabi replied. He turned to look at Autumn. She smiled and her face turned red again.

"Hiro. Autumn." Tadashi called his brother and sister to the door. Wasabi stole one last look at Autumn before he faced Fred again.

"Oh! Wait! How about an invisible sandwich?" Fred asked. "Imagine eating and people just think you're crazy." He pretended to eat a sandwich.

"Just stop." Wasabi said, annoyed with Fred's randomness.

Autumn giggled at Fred's silly antics.

"What do you think of the nerd school so far?" Tadashi asked as he, Hiro and Autumn walked through a hallway.

"Pretty decent." Autumn replied.

"Wasabi's invention was cool!" Hiro remarked.

Autumn smiled and her face turned red…again.

"Autumn?" Hiro asked. "Is she all right, Tadashi?"

"I think she's blushing." Tadashi replied. "My sister likes someone! Finally!" Tadashi grabbed Autumn by her shoulders and shook her. When he released her, he asked, "Who is it?"

Autumn smirked. "Not telling." She replied.

"I reckon that it's Wasabi." Tadashi guessed.

"Unbelievable." Autumn said, giving her forehead a smack. "You read my thoughts far too quickly."

Tadashi elbowed Autumn. "You're my sister. I know you well. Oh, there's one more thing I have to show you and Hiro."

They went into his private lab. "So what have you been working on?" Hiro asked. "I'll show you." Tadashi replied. He got out some duct tape and rolled up Hiro's arm sleeve. He took a small piece of Autumn's hair. She didn't feel it yet.

"Duct tape?" Hiro questioned. "Hate to break it to you, bro, already been invented."

Tadashi put the duct tape on Hiro's arm and pulled it off. At the same time, he pulled off the small piece of Autumn's hair.

"Ow!" Hiro and Autumn said at the same time.

A white marshmallow robot rose from a case.

"This is what I've been working on." Tadashi said.

The robot walked over to Hiro and Autumn, scooting a yellow chair out of the way. "Hello." He said once he stopped in front of the Hamada twins. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you two said 'ow'."

"A robotic nurse." Hiro remarked.

"Cool…" Autumn added.

A light-up chart appeared on Baymax's stomach. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical or emotional?" Hiro asked.

"I will scan you two now." Baymax said. After a few seconds, he pointed to Autumn and said, "You are fine and have no injuries."

"What about me?" Hiro asked.

"You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an antibacterial spray."

"What's in the spray specifically?" Hiro asked.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin." Baymax replied.

"That's a bummer." Hiro said. "I'm actually allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You _do_ have a mild allergy to peanuts." Baymax replied.

Using his finger, Baymax sprayed antibacterial medicine on Hiro's forearm.

"You've done some serious coding, huh?" Autumn asked.

"Programmed over 10,000 medical procedures." Tadashi replied.

Autumn was stunned. "Ten thousand…wow."

Tadashi showed Hiro and Autumn his data chip. "This chip is what makes Baymax…Baymax."

"Vinyl?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm going for a non-threatening... huggable kind of thing." Tadashi replied.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow." Hiro said.

"No offense." Autumn added.

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended." Baymax said.

Hiro examined Baymax's eyes. "Hyperspectral cameras?"

"Yep." Tadashi replied.

Hiro pushed his face into Baymax's stomach. "Titanium skeleton?"

"Carbon fiber." Tadashi corrected.

"Awesome…" Autumn muttered.

Hiro smiled. "Right, even lighter. Killer actuators. Where did you get those?"

"Ah, machined 'em right here, in house." Tadashi replied.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds." Tadashi replied.

"Shut up…" Hiro said in awe.

"You've been a good boy and girl. Have a lollipop." Baymax held out a lollipop to each of the Hamada twins, which they took.

"I cannot deactivate until you say: You are satisfied with your care." Baymax said.

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said.

"Me too. See you later." Autumn added. Baymax went back into his box.

"He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi said.

"Hey, what kind of battery does it use?" Hiro asked.

"Lithium ion." Tadashi replied.

"Burning the midnight oil, aren't we, Mr. Hamada?" An older man asked.

"Hey, Professor." Tadashi said. "Actually, I was just finishing up."

"You must be Hiro and Autumn. Bot fighting and tagging buildings, right?"

"I've learned my lesson." Autumn replied.

"When my elder daughter was young, that's all she wanted to do." Said the older man.

Hiro handed Megabot to the older man. It was then that Tadashi told Hiro and Autumn of the man's identity. It was Professor Robert Callaghan. He recommended that Hiro and Autumn apply there.

"With Autumn, it wouldn't be a problem. I'm not so sure about Hiro. He seems to be interested in his botfighting career."

"With your bot, winning must be easy." Professor Callaghan said to Hiro. "Autumn, have you gone botfighting?"

"Never in my life." Autumn replied.

Professor Callaghan explained that at his school, the boundaries of robotics were pushed.

"You've gotta hurry if you want to catch that bot fight." Tadashi said once he, Hiro and Autumn were on the motorcycle.

"I _have_ to go here! I-if I don't go to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?" Hiro asked.

Autumn smiled. "I want to get in too. I think I might learn quite a bit here."

However, there was another reason Autumn wanted to go…


	3. Love Will Prevail

One night, Tadashi had good news for Hiro and Autumn. "Every year, the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great."

"Trust me, _it will be_." Hiro said.

Over the next two weeks, Hiro and Autumn were coming up with an idea they could do together. However, Hiro was having trouble. "Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!"

"Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad." Tadashi teased Hiro.

"I got nothing! I'm done! We're _never_ getting in!" Hiro cried.

But Tadashi objected to that. "Hey, I'm not giving up on you."

He grabbed Hiro by his ankles and hung him upside down. He jumped around the room with Hiro flopping behind him.

If Autumn had seen it, she would be laughing hysterically. Instead, she was on her side of her closed divider. Her feelings for Wasabi were getting stronger. Soon, Hiro would find out.

"Ahhǃ What are you doing?!" Hiro questioned.

"Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!"

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Look for a new angle." Tadashi replied.

Hiro decided to humor Tadashi for once. He saw Megabot and came up with an idea. He called for Autumn once she got changed into her nightdress. They worked on the project together.

A week later, it was time for the student showcase. Autumn was in a purple one-shoulder dress. "Wow. A lot of sweet tech here today. How you feeling?" Tadashi asked.

"Pumped up." Autumn replied.

"You're talking to an ex-Bot Fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me." Hiro added.

"Yep. He's nervous." Gogo said.

Gogo had arrived with Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon.

Upon seeing Wasabi, Autumn was happy and shy at the same time.

"Oh!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"You have nothing to fear, little fellow." Fred reasoned with Hiro.

Wasabi took this opportunity to look at Autumn. She smiled shyly and her face heated up again.

"He's so tense!" Honey Lemon said about Hiro.

"No, I'm not!" Hiro objected.

Autumn tried nervously to hold Wasabi's hand. At first, she didn't have the courage to do it. Her own hand was trembling. Autumn then took a deep breath and grabbed Wasabi's hand. Instead of pulling away, he held Autumn's hand in return.

Honey Lemon saw it and her eyes widened. " _Is is just me or does Wasabi like Autumn?_ " she thought. She then turned to Gogo. "Relax, Hiro! Your tech is amazing! Tell him, Gogo!"

"Stop whining, woman up." Gogo said flatly.

"I'm fine!" Hiro said.

"What do you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?" Wasabi asked Hiro.

"Uh…" Autumn said.

Gogo frowned. "Underpants? You need serious help."

"Hey, I come prepared." Wasabi replied.

"I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair'll last me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside-out, and then, I go front and back."

Wasabi and Autumn dry-heaved. They were not satisfied with what Fred had said. Gogo shook her head.

"Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome." Tadashi remarked.

"Don't encourage him." Gogo warned.

"It's called 'recycling'." Fred insisted.

Just then, an announcement blared through the room. "Next presenters, Autumn and Hiro Hamada."

"This is it." Fred said, jumping down from his seat on the steps.

Everyone took a group selfie before the Hamada Twins went up on stage.

"My name is Hiro Hamada." Hiro introduced himself. "And this is my twin sister, Autumn Hamada."

"We've been working on something that is really cool." Autumn said. Hiro pulled out something from his pocket. It was a tiny black bot.

Autumn handed the microphone to her brother. He put on a neurotransmitter. "This is a microbot."

At first, barely anyone was interested. Autumn smiled when she saw Wasabi and her Aunt Cass. Tadashi gestured for his brother and sister to take a deep breath. They did so.

"It doesn't look like much, but when it links with the rest of its pals…"

Some trash cans toppled over and opened. Numerous microbots spilled out and flew to Hiro.

"Things get a little more interesting." Hiro finished.

Hiro handed his sister the microphone. "The microbots are controlled with the neurotransmitter my brother is wearing." Autumn explained. "He thinks what he wants them to do, and they do it!"

The microbots made a hand. Hiro got the microphone. "The applications for this tech are limitless! Construction. What used to take a team of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by _one person_!"

Hiro and Autumn were now standing on top of a tower the microbots made. People gathered around the stage. "And that's just the beginning." Hiro went on. "How about transportation? Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease."

Hiro and Autumn were moved upside down by the microbots. Hiro high-fived Tadashi and Autumn smiled serenely at Wasabi.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it." Autumn said when Hiro handed her the microphone. "The only limit is your imagination."

"Microbots!" Hiro and Autumn exclaimed at the same time. The microbots made one giant microbot.

"That's my niece and nephew!" Cass cheered. "Whoo! My family! I love my family!"

Hiro fist-bumped Autumn before going to fist-bump Tadashi. Honey Lemon hugged the twins. "They LOVED you! That was amazing!"

"Yes," Said someone's voice. A blonde haired man walked up to the group, alongside one of his assistants. "With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

"Alistair Krei!" Hiro exclaimed. Krei took a look at Hiro's microbot. "Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

"Shut up!" Hiro and Autumn exclaimed in awe.

"Mr. Krei is right." Professor Callaghan said, stepping up. "Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who's guided only by his own self-interest."

"Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't-"

"This is your decision, Hiro." Professor Callaghan interrupted. "You should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is. I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots or anything else."

"Hiro," Krei said. "I'm offering you more money than any fourteen year old can imagine, including your sister."

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei." Hiro said. "But they're not for sale."

"I thought you were smarter than that." Krei said. He started to walk off before Tadashi asked for the microbot back.

Krei walked off with his assistant as Professor Callaghan handed Hiro and Autumn a letter. "I hope to see you two in class next week."

Hiro and Autumn cheered, hugging each other.

"Let's feed those hungry brains!" Cass celebrated. "Back to the café! Dinner is on me!"

Everyone but Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Autumn, Hiro and Tadashi went back to the café.

"I'll be right back." Autumn said to Tadashi. She went back inside to go to the bathroom. Honey Lemon and Wasabi went to talk on a bench. Honey Lemon learned that Wasabi _did_ like Autumn, and it seemed she liked him too.

"I know what you're gonna say." Hiro said. He imitated Tadashi. "I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important."

"No, no, I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

By 'fly', Tadashi meant 'zipper'.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Hiro said sarcastically. "What?!" He then exclaimed. He pulled up his 'fly' and elbowed Tadashi.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd." Tadashi said.

"Hey, Autumn and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So, thanks for not giving up on me." Hiro replied.

Just then, an alarm went off. Hiro and Tadashi went to check it out. The building was on fire! Honey Lemon and Wasabi heard it too and they went to join Hiro and Tadashi. They looked at the burning building in shock.

Just then, a girl Tadashi's age, who was revealed to be Regina, almost collapsed, but Tadashi caught her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Regina replied. "But Professor Callaghan is still in there! And there is a girl with green eyes and orange hair trapped in there as well."

"Autumn!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Honey, go find her."

Honey Lemon ran in and found Autumn on the floor. "Autumn!" She exclaimed.

"Help…" Autumn whispered before passing out.

Honey Lemon picked up Autumn in her arms and ran back out.

"Autumn, no!" Wasabi, Hiro and Tadashi cried at the same time.

"She's unconscious." Tadashi said. "Wasabi, take Autumn. Honey, call Aunt Cass and the others."

Tadashi handed his sister to Wasabi. Honey Lemon pulled out her phone and dialed Cass's number.

Wasabi looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. This was the girl he loved.

"Cass, this is Honey Lemon. The place is on fire and Autumn passed out. Yes, Wasabi has her. We think she inhaled the smoke."

Tadashi ran to the building, but Hiro grabbed his arm. "Tadashi, no!" He cried.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi replied. He hugged Hiro one last time before giving Autumn a kiss on her forehead. He then ran into the building, his hat flying off his head. Hiro caught it before running. The building then exploded.

"TADASHI!" Hiro cried out.

Cass, Fred and Gogo arrived.

"No, Tadashi…" Cass cried. She had seen the explosion.

"Who's that Wasabi's holding?" Fred asked.

"It's Autumn!" Gogo exclaimed.

"No, not my niece!" Please don't take her too…" Cass wept for Tadashi and for her niece.

"She's not dead. She's unconscious." Honey Lemon replied.

When they got back to the Lucky Cat Café, Autumn woke. "Wasabi…" She whispered, holding on to him tightly. "Aunt Cass, where's Tadashi? Is Professor Callaghan all right?"

Upon seeing her aunt crying, it dawned on Autumn. Both Tadashi AND Professor Callaghan were dead.

"First mom and dad, now Tadashi…" Autumn whispered.

The next day, a funeral was held for Tadashi and Professor Callaghan. It was a perfect day for rain.

After the funeral, everyone returned to the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro was crying on the stairs. Gogo, Fred and Honey were hanging out with Aunt Cass, and Wasabi was with Autumn outside.

"I can't believe this happened…" Autumn whispered, wiping a tear from her face.

Wasabi pulled Autumn to her feet. He gently caressed her face.

" _It's that hot-cold feeling again…_ " Autumn thought.

Cass then came out. "Autumn, want a donut?"

"No thanks, Aunt Cass. I'm good." Autumn replied.

"Ok, I understand." Cass replied.

Autumn began to cry again. "I... Why did this fire happen?"

"Autumn…" Was all Wasabi said before he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll never be the same without Tadashi…" Autumn said through her sobs.

Wasabi and Autumn held each other for five minutes. When they pulled back, Autumn looked into Wasabi's eyes. Without thinking, she kissed him.

Startled by her actions, Autumn pulled away. "Sorry, I-"

She was cut off by Wasabi pressing his lips against her own.

Autumn curled her arms around Wasabi's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unbeknownst to them, Gogo watched them with a sad smile.

"Autumn…" She whispered. "It's about time."

For the next week, Autumn went to stay with Wasabi. Cass had congratulated her niece and advised her and Wasabi not to do anything 'drastic' until they were older.

Immediately knowing what her aunt meant, Autumn had said, "Aunt Cass, you're embarrassing me!"

That night, Autumn had a nightmare. It showed Hiro dying in a fire.

"Autumn!" Wasabi called out to her. "Autumn, wake up!"

"Wasabi, it was an awful dream…" Autumn whispered. "It was the fire all over again, only this time, Hiro died."

"It's only a dream." Wasabi reassured Autumn.

"I don't want to lose you or Hiro like I lost Tadashi." Autumn said softly. "Wasabi, could you… hold me?"

Wasabi didn't say anything. He wrapped his strong arms around Autumn and pulled her to his body.

A smile of contentment and comfort rose on Autumn's face. She snuggled closer to Wasabi, nestling herself against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and was lulled to sleep.

After the week was over, Autumn returned home. Hiro looked upset. "Hey, Autumn." He said.

Just then, Cass came up. "Mrs. Delmas is downstairs. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80 year old. That always cracks you two up."

Hiro and Autumn smiled sadly at that. They learned it was not too late to register for SFIT. Hiro threw his letter away while Autumn set hers on her bed.

She and Hiro listened to a video message from Gogo and the others. Autumn then sat down on her bed, depression overtaking her. "Hiro, it's just you, me and Aunt Cass now. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Autumn." Hiro replied, picking up his robot.

A piece fell off and landed on his foot. "Aagh!" Hiro cried.

"Brother, are you ok?" Autumn let out a gasp and hopped off her bed to help her twin.

"Ow…" Hiro whined. "Hiro, do you want me to get you a bandage?" Autumn asked.

"No, it's fine." Autumn heard something and nudged her brother. "Hiro, look."

Hiro looked in the direction his sister was pointing in. "Isn't that…?" Autumn thought she recognized the robot. Autumn and Hiro watched as the robot walked towards them. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot spoke.

"Baymax…" Autumn began to recognize the name. She grinned. "That's right! Baymax!" "I didn't know you were still… active." Hiro replied.

Baymax explained that he heard a sound of distress. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked of Hiro.

"Oh, it was my brother. He stubbed his toe." Autumn spoke for her brother. She smiled at Baymax. "You know what? I think you're a keeper! I mean, you can stay with us!"

Hiro glared at Autumn. "Seriously, sis?"

A light-up chart appeared on Baymax. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero." Hiro replied.

"No, no, no, no, no." Autumn butted in. "He means one."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Hiro backed away. "No, don't do it." He insisted.

"Baymax, please…" Autumn warned. Hiro tripped and fell. Autumn and Baymax helped him up. Despite Hiro's protests, Baymax scanned him.

"Scan me too, please." Autumn said with a smile. Hiro shot her a look.

"Neither of you have injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: Puberty."

"Wait, what?" Hiro and Autumn asked simultaneously.

Baymax explained that Hiro would develop facial hair as he got older, and told Autumn that she would develop breasts and eventually start to menstruate. "I've already started menstruating." Autumn replied. "And my breasts have already begun developing."

Hiro was about to say he was satisfied with his care, but he noticed the microbot he had in his pocket was active.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you find out where he is trying to go?" Hiro asked.

"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked.

"Absolutely." Hiro replied. He then realized Baymax was gone.

"He left on his own. Without us." Autumn said.

Hiro and Autumn went to chase after Baymax.


	4. Mr Kabuki

Hiro and Autumn ran out the door after telling Cass they were going to register.

As they left, they heard some SFIT students on their way to school saying "There's his sista," while pointing at Hiro and then at Autumn. A few others were saying things like, "Yonder's some Hamadas," and "Orange hair, green eyes, wearing dresses all the time. Yup, that's her."

Somehow, they had found out Wasabi and Autumn were in a romantic relationship. Even though no 'drastic' things had been done yet, everyone had been saying things about Autumn.

"Autumn, why are they saying things about us?" Hiro asked; him and Autumn running after Baymax.

"You remember Wasabi?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Hiro replied.

"He and I are… in love." Autumn replied.

Autumn half-expected Hiro to whack her on the head, but instead, he gave her a pat on the back. "Autumn Lee Hamada… I'm so happy for you! How far apart are you in age?"

"He's 18, I'm 14." Autumn replied.

Yet again, Autumn thought Hiro was going to slap her, but he didn't. He said, "Does Aunt Cass know? Did she tell you two to wait until you two were older to do anything 'drastic', if you know what I mean?"

"Yes and yes." Autumn replied. "Look, there's Baymax!"

They ran after him until they found him at an abandoned warehouse. "Baymax!" Hiro yelled. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go." Baymax replied.

"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go-" He noticed that the robot was NOT broken after all. The door was locked, but Baymax pointed out a window. That gave Hiro and Autumn an idea.

"Please exercise caution." Baymax warned Hiro and Autumn as they climbed up him to the window. "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

Hiro and Autumn made it through the window. They looked around. The place seemed dark. They heard Baymax try to get in, but he got stuck. "Oh, no." He said.

"Shhh!" Hiro hissed.

"There might be someone in here, a bad guy if I guess." Autumn whispered.

"Excuse me while I let out some air." Baymax said. He let out some air, which made a high-pitched noise every now and then. Hiro then pulled Baymax through. It took him a little bit to re-inflate.

"Keep it down." Hiro warned. He and Autumn went down a flight of metal stairs. They saw a conveyor belt putting microbots into trash cans. "My microbots…?" Hiro said in shock.

"Someone's making more." Autumn added. She and Hiro saw a symbol of a red bird. Before they could take a closer look at it, Baymax spoke up. "Hiro? Autumn?"

They jumped and turned around. "You gave me a heart attack!" Hiro said.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear." Baymax proceeded to shock Hiro's heart, but he stopped him. "It's just an expression."

Suddenly, the microbots rose out of the trashcans. "Oh, no." Baymax said again.

"RUN!" Hiro and Autumn yelled. They realized Baymax was behind. "Come on!" Hiro whined.

"I am not fast." Baymax said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro exclaimed, pulling on the robot's arm.

They ran into the locked door. "Kick it down!" Hiro ordered. Baymax tried, with no luck. "Punch it!" Baymax punched the door, but it didn't work. That earned a groan from Hiro.

Hiro, Autumn and Baymax continued to run from the microbots. They crawled through a hole and were thrown onto a bridge. They saw the person responsible for controlling the microbots: a man dressed in black wearing a kabuki mask.

The Hamada twins nearly escaped with their lives, with the help of Baymax, who held the twins in his balloon arms, shielding them from a bad injury.

Shocked by the attack, Hiro and Autumn decided to report the incident to the police.

"All right, let me get this straight." Sergeant Gerson said. "A man in a kabuki mask attacked you and your sister with an army of miniature flying robots."

"Microbots." Hiro corrected.

"Microbots…" Sergeant Gerson said, typing in the issue.

"Yeah," Hiro went on. "He was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter!"

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you two and balloon man." Sergeant Gerson realized.

Baymax took some tape and taped the holes he was getting.

"If we don't alert the public now, everyone could be in danger!" Autumn said.

"Baymax was with us!" Hiro said. "Tell him!"

"Yes, officer." Baymax said. "They're telling the…"

Baymax began to deflate and sway on his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked.

"Looooooow battery." Baymax said.

"Oh…" Autumn groaned. "Of all times, he had to have a low battery now."

"How about we call your parents and get them down here." Sergeant Gerson said. "What?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Write your names down and we'll get to you as soon as…"

But they were already gone. Outside, Baymax was saying a bunch of stuff he was programmed to say.

"We need to get him to his charging station, and fast!" Autumn exclaimed.

Soon, it was dark. Hiro and Autumn got Baymax home.

"If our Aunt asks we were at school, all day, got it?" Hiro asked.

"We jumped out a window." Baymax said.

"No, no, quiet! Shhh!" Hiro hissed.

"Shhh! We jumped out a window." Baymax whispered.

"Don't say things like that when we're around Aunt Cass!" Hiro whispered.

"We must stay quiet, or Aunt Cass will be in our beeswax!" Autumn quietly added.

Baymax shushed himself and Autumn nodded, giving him the thumbs up. Hiro and Autumn tiptoed up the stairs. Baymax tripped. He shushed himself again, this time, Hiro nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

"Hiro? Autumn?" Cass called. "You home sweeties?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass!" Autumn called.

"Uh, that's right!" Hiro replied.

"I thought I heard you." Cass turned to face her niece and nephew.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro said sheepishly.

"We love you, Aunt Cass." Autumn said.

"Look at my little college man and young woman." Cass began to cry tears of joy. "I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh, wings are almost done." she turned away.

"Whee!" Baymax squealed. "Will you be quiet?" Hiro whispered. Thinking it was Hiro who said it, Cass replied, "I know, whee!"

While Cass's back was turned, Hiro and Autumn went up the next flight of stairs shoving Baymax. "Get ready to have your faces melted! You're gonna feel these things tomorrow, know what I'm saying? Ok, sit down and tell me everything." Hiro and Autumn came back down.

After some more chit-chat with their aunt and getting their supper, Hiro and Autumn went upstairs to their room and found Baymax petting Mochi. "Hairy baby." He called the cat. Hiro guided Baymax to his charging station.

"Tadashi." Baymax said, noticing Tadashi's absence. "Tadashi." He said again.

"Tadashi's gone." Hiro replied.

"When will he return?" Baymax asked.

"He's dead, Baymax." Hiro answered, closing Tadashi's divider.

"Tadashi was in excellent health." Baymax said. "With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."

"Yeah." Hiro agreed. "He should have."

"But there was a fire. That's one of the things I'm afraid of now." Autumn added.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

"No." Hiro objected. "People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him."

"Tadashi was such a great brother." Autumn said. "Hiro and I both miss him so much. Annie is also dead."

"Annie?" Hiro asked.

"My Raggedy Anne doll. Mom gave it to me when I was two. She was buried with Tadashi." Autumn replied.

"It still hurts." Hiro said.

"I see no evidence of physical injury." Baymax said.

"It's a different kind of hurt." Hiro replied.

"He means emotional pain, Baymax." Autumn added.

"You two are my patients. I would like to help." Baymax said.

"We can't fix this, buddy." Hiro said sadly.

"Tadashi's gone, Annie's gone, and so is Professor Callaghan." Autumn finished.

Hiro noticed Baymax doing something. "What are you doing, Baymax?" He asked.

"I am downloading database on personal loss." Baymax replied.

Baymax then contacted Fred and the others, despite Hiro's objections.

Autumn smiled sadly. At least she would get to see Wasabi again.

Baymax then enveloped Hiro and Autumn in a comforting hug. "Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance." Autumn sighed.

"You will be all right." Baymax said, patting the twins' heads. "There, there."

Hiro and Autumn returned the robot's hug. "Thanks, buddy." Hiro said.

"I'm sorry about the fire." Baymax said.

"It's ok. It was an accident." Hiro said.

"Or maybe it wasn't…" Autumn added.

Hiro looked at his microbot, picked it up, and examined it. "At the showcase, the guy stole my microbots and set the fire to cover his tracks. HE's responsible for Tadashi."

"We have to catch that guy and bring him to justice." Autumn declared. "But how…?"

She and Hiro looked at Baymax. They had an idea.


	5. Baymax Gets Upgraded

Hiro, Autumn and Baymax went downstairs to the garage, sneaking past Cass and Mochi, who were watching a horror movie.

"It's alive!" A character in the movie cried. "It's alive!"

"If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades." Hiro declared.

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Absolutely." Hiro replied.

"Same here." Autumn added. "Oh, Hiro, I got you the karate movie you requested."

"Thanks, Autumn." Hiro said, taking a red data card and uploading the karate movie into his computer.

"Let's work on your moves, Baymax." Hiro said. He downloaded some karate moves from the show and programmed them into the red card.

Hiro then made armor for Baymax. "I have some concerns." The robot said about it. "This armor may undermine my non-threatening huggable design."

"That's kinda the idea, buddy." Hiro replied.

"You look sick!" Autumn cheered.

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot." Baymax said.

"It's just an expression." Hiro and Autumn said in unison.

Hiro then took the red data card out of his computer. He drew a picture of a skull on it and wrote 'Hiro Hamada' next to the drawing. He then opened the access port and saw Tadashi's green data card. Hiro smiled sadly before he put the red card in the second slot.

Baymax analyzed the data. "I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

"You wanna keep me and Autumn healthy don't you? Punch this." Hiro held up a wooden board.

Baymax punched the board and it broke. "Yes!" Hiro cheered in delight.

"Hammer fist!"

Baymax broke four wooden boards.

"Side kick!" Baymax kicked back a table.

"Try a Round House!" Autumn cheered. Baymax did it.

"Back kick!"

Baymax broke some more wooden boards.

"Knife hand!" Hiro and Autumn called in unison.

Baymax broke another table.

"Gummy bears!" Hiro cheered.

Baymax tapped a finger on the vending machine, and some gummy bears dropped down. They were Hiro and Autumn's favorite sweet treat.

Hiro and Autumn were impressed with Baymax's new upgrades. "Fist bump!" Hiro cheered in excitement.

"Fist bump is not in my fighting database." Baymax said.

"No, it isn't a fighting thing." Hiro explained.

"Yeah, it's what people do when they are excited or pumped up." Autumn finished.

Hiro got Baymax to copy a high-five and then a fist bump. After the fist bump, Baymax added his own silly sound effect. "Ba-la-la-la."

Autumn laughed hysterically. "That is so hilarious!"

She then went back upstairs to change into another dress. It was a caviar embroidered organza one, just like the blue and pink ones. This one, however, was green. She then went back to the garage to meet up with her brother and Baymax.

Hiro, Autumn and Baymax then headed out to stop the Kabuki Man. They didn't notice a car following them.

They found the abandoned warehouse. Baymax kicked open the door. However, no one was there.

"Well, looks like Nasty Pants went somewhere else." Autumn said.

"Nasty Pants?" Hiro questioned.

"It's my new nickname for 'Mr. Kabuki'." Autumn explained.

Hiro noticed his microbot moving again. "Your tiny robot wants to go somewhere." Baymax observed.

Hiro, Autumn and Baymax followed the path the microbot wanted to go. Hiro was about to fall into the water when Baymax grabbed his hoodie. "Always wait one hour after eating before swimming."

The microbot pushed the top of the Petri dish it was in off and flew away.

Hiro and Autumn noticed something. It was the kabuki man riding on the microbots.

Hiro, Autumn and Baymax went to hide. The microbots held up something big with the same bird symbol the Hamada twins had seen at the warehouse.

"That bird…" Autumn whispered. "It looks familiar. Recognize it, Hiro?"

"I do." Hiro replied.

"Your heart rates are increasing dramatically." Baymax said, only to have Hiro shush him. "Ok, Baymax. Time to use those upgrades!" Hiro then whispered.

Baymax got a knife hand ready. The headlights of a car shone on Baymax and the twins. It turned out the car following them belonged to Wasabi.

"Hiro? Autumn?" Everyone asked, coming out of the car.

"No! Get out of here!" Hiro insisted.

"Hiro, what are you doing out here?" Wasabi asked.

"Going for a walk." Hiro replied.

"Yeah," Autumn added, blushing. "It helps with our… pubescent mood swings."

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, but we-" Hiro began before Gogo interrupted him. "Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?"

"You need serious help, Gogo." Autumn said jokingly.

"I also know karate." Baymax said.

Everyone else was paying attention to Baymax. Autumn and Wasabi ran to each other.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Autumn whispered, the blush on her face becoming more intense.

"Same here." Wasabi replied before pulling Autumn into his arms, passionately kissing her. She kissed him back, falling into his strong muscular embrace.

Honey Lemon was the only one who saw it. A big smile rose on her face and she tried to keep herself from squealing in delight.

When Hiro insisted that Gogo and the others leave, Wasabi and Autumn pulled away and went to rejoin the group.

"Don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you." Honey Lemon insisted. "That's why Baymax contacted us."

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones." Baymax explained. "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

Fred stepped up. "My name is Fred, and it's been thirty days since my last- HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZOD!"

The kabuki man had lifted up a giant storage box with the microbots. "Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked.

Honey Lemon took a picture of the kabuki man, which made him mad. He threw the box and tried to kill everyone.

"AAAH! OH MY GOD! OH, NO!" Wasabi and Autumn screamed like little girls, holding each other tightly. But the pain didn't come. Baymax was holding the box up. "Move it, move it, move it!" Autumn yelled.

"Baymax, get him!" Hiro ordered.

Everyone ran to the car. "What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I'm saving your life." Gogo replied.

"Baymax can handle that guy!" Hiro insisted. Baymax went flying through the air and landed on the top of the car. "Oh, no." He said.

"Wasabi…" Honey Lemon cried.

"Well, goodbye!" Wasabi called to the kabuki man before driving away.

"Hiro, Autumn, explanation. NOW." Gogo demanded.

"He stole my microbots. He started the fire. I… I don't know who he is, but Autumn gave him the nickname 'Nasty Pants'."

The kabuki man hurled a microbot fist at them. "Baymax, palm hill strike!"

Baymax stopped the microbot fist. The kabuki man began to chase the group.

"Hard left!" Gogo ordered.

As they drove on, Fred looked at the kabuki man. "That mask… black suit… We're under attack from a SUPERVILLAIN, people! I mean, how cool is that? I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool?"

"It is NOT cool!" Autumn snapped. "Our LIVES are in DANGER here!"

Wasabi stopped the car. "Why are we stopped?" Gogo demanded.

"The light's red!" Wasabi snapped.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" Gogo yelled. The light turned green, and Wasabi drove off again. "Why's he trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know!" Autumn hyperventilated.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked the kabuki man.

"I don't know if he'll even answer!" Autumn replied.

"It's classic villain!" Fred said. "We've seen too much."

"Let's not jump to conclusions!" Honey Lemon insisted. "We don't KNOW he is trying to kill us."

A car went flying through the air. "CAR!" Fred yelled.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Honey Lemon screamed.

They dodged the thrown car. "Did you put your blinker on?" Gogo asked.

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!" Wasabi snapped.

"That's it." Gogo said, fed up with the 'playing safe'. She pulled her gum out and put it on the dashboard. She pushed Wasabi's seat back and hopped on his lap. She shifted the gear and floored the gas pedal.

The kabuki man tried to block the way with the microbots, but Gogo had a way out. Hiro climbed to the front seat. "Guys, we can handle him!" The door was ripped off its hinges. Hiro nearly fell out, but Baymax helped him back in.

"Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time."

"He's right, you know." Autumn said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Hiro snapped.

Gogo made it across a railroad crossing before a train crushed them. The kabuki man stared Hiro and Autumn down.

They made it past the kabuki man and Honey Lemon thought the group had lost him. Instead, the car was going through a tunnel of microbots. By the time they made it through, the car fell into the water.

Thinking Autumn and the others were dead, the kabuki man left.

Baymax took off his armor and helped the group make it up to the surface alive.

"I told you we'd make it!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"Great, now my dress is ruined." Autumn groaned.

"Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low." Baymax said.

"We should get out of here." Hiro declared.

"I know a place." Fred said with a smirk.

Everyone was cold, all but Autumn. "Hey, I'm not cold!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Easy for YOU to say!" Hiro snapped.

"Welcome to mi casa! It's French for 'front door.'" Fred announced.

"It's really not." Honey Lemon said.

"It's actually Spanish for 'my house'. Aunt Cass taught me that." Autumn corrected.

"Listen, nitwit!" Gogo said firmly. "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for any-"

A man opened the door. "Welcome home, Master Frederick." He said.

"Heathcliff! My man! Come on, guys. We'll be safe in here. Gimme some." Fred fist bumped Heathcliff. Baymax did the same, with his silly "Ba-la-la-la."

Fred revealed the house belonged to his parents, who were on vacation.

Fred showed the group his room. Wasabi pointed out a picture of a bulkier looking Fred riding on a dragon. "If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I'd think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen. My brain hates my eyes for seeing this."

"You can say THAT again." Autumn said with a giggle.

"Your body temperatures are still low." Baymax said. He leaned against Hiro and Autumn. Warmth came from him.

"Yes!" Autumn exclaimed. "That will dry up my dress! Thanks, buddy."

Fred flopped on top of Baymax. "It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

The others joined in. "Good robot." Gogo said, patting Baymax.

Hiro finished his drawing. Autumn recognized it as the bird they had seen before. "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah!" Fred replied. "It's a bird."

"No. The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it." Hiro explained.

By now, everyone's clothes were dry.

"Apprehending the masked man will improve Hiro and Autumn's emotional state." Baymax explained.

"APPREHEND him?" Gogo asked. "We don't even know who he is."

"I have a theory." Fred said. Wasabi and the others sat down on a couch. Fred showed them some comics. Fred then turned on his TV and said that Alistair Krei was the masked man.

Hiro was surprised. "What?"

"I don't think that's him." Wasabi objected, wrapping an arm around Autumn's slender waist.

"Think about it, Hiro." Fred said. "Krei wanted yours and Autumn's microbots, but you said no. Rules don't apply to a man like Krei."

"There's no way." Hiro said, agreeing with Wasabi. "He's too high profile."

"But who WAS that guy in the mask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know." Hiro replied. "We don't know anything about him."

"His blood type is 80 negative. Cholesterol levels are-" Baymax began, before Hiro interrupted.

"Baymax, you SCANNED him?" Hiro asked.

"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs." Baymax explained.

Hiro was happy. "Yes! Ha-ha! I can use the data from your scan to find him!"

Gogo wasn't sure, though. "Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo, and that might take… I don't know; forever?"

"I just have to look for another angle." Hiro said. He decided to upgrade Baymax's sensors. However, he had ANOTHER idea. Everyone was surprised when Hiro announced his other idea.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones." Baymax explained.

"I like where this is headed." Fred said.

"I don't know if we'll be able to beat that guy!" Autumn said.

"We can't go against that guy!" Wasabi insisted. "We're nerds!"

"Hiro, we want to help. But we're just… us." Honey Lemon said sadly.

"No." Hiro insisted. "You can be way more."

"Tadashi Hamada was our best friend." Gogo said. "We're in."

"You're my brother, Hiro." Autumn said. "I want to help you out."

"Ha-ha!" Fred exclaimed. "Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're gonna be SUPERHEROES!"

That night, Autumn was excited about being a superhero. The next morning, plans would go underway to defeat the kabuki man. She and Wasabi got a room to themselves.

They spent the night kissing and cuddling until they couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Ever since Tadashi's death, defeating Mr. Kabuki has been number one on mine and Hiro's to-do list." Autumn whispered, falling asleep in the confines of Wasabi's strong arms.


	6. Mr Kabuki's Identity

The next morning, Wasabi and the others went to the Lucky Cat Café. They went down to the garage and began their plans to defeat Mr. Kabuki.

"The neurotransmitter must be behind his mask." Hiro began. "We get the mask, he can't control the bots."

"Game over." Hiro and Autumn finished in unison.

Over the next few days, Hiro worked on the outfits for himself, his sister and his friends. Honey Lemon was up first. She wore a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and matching leggings. Her armor was pink with a matching belt. She decided not to wear her glasses with the outfit. Her helmet was purple and it had orange highlights. She also wore a purse capable of making chemical balls to use as weapons.

The group went to Fred's mansion to test Honey Lemon's weapon out on Heathcliff, who wore a replica of the Kabuki mask.

Honey Lemon was hesitant before she threw the chem ball at Heathcliff's feet. She took the mask off before hugging Heathcliff playfully.

The next day, it was Gogo's turn. Her outfit was a black and yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots. Her helmet was identical, with similar red highlights to the ones on Honey Lemon's.

Balancing on her discs was tough for Gogo at first. Eventually, she got the hang of it. When the group went to test Gogo's weapon out on Heathcliff, instead of using her discs, she used her speed to get a garden hose and tie up Heathcliff with it. She grabbed the mask and threw it to Hiro.

On the third day, Hiro worked on both Baymax and Fred's outfits. Baymax's new outfit was just red and purple armor. Hiro made Fred's outfit and took him and the others to his mansion.

Fred changed into his outfit. It was a blue Kaju Monster styled suit with a four-fanged "mouth" that enabled him to breathe fire. Autumn was happy that Fred's wish had come true, but she would freak out and run to Hiro whenever she saw fire.

He tested his weapon out on Heathcliff by using super jumps and creating a ring of fire before snatching the mask.

The next day, Hiro turned to Wasabi and Autumn. "I think I'll take care of you two lovebirds now."

"What did Hiro say?!" Gogo exclaimed.

"Does this mean…?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Autumn replied. "What Hiro said-"

Wasabi pressed his lips to Autumn's, cutting her off mid sentence.

A big grin rose on Gogo's face and Fred just stood there before clapping and cheering.

Soon, Wasabi and Autumn's outfits were finished. Wasabi's outfit was green armor and blue Japanese cropped pants with a red jikatabi lining. It even had plasma blades.

Autumn's outfit was exactly like Honey Lemon's, except it was sky blue armor with a flowing cape of gossamer frost. Autumn also wore special gloves that could create ice and snow! Both Wasabi and Autumn had see-through eye masks.

Heathcliff used tennis balls as the microbots. Wasabi used his plasma blades to cut some of them while Autumn used her gloves to create jets of ice that froze the other tennis balls solid.

They took the mask and high-fived Hiro. Later that day, everyone was happy with their outfits.

"Anyone else's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asked.

"Not mine, love." Autumn replied.

"Mine is just fine!" Fred exclaimed. "I'm FINALLY that fire breathing lizard!"

Hiro strutted over to the group. He was wearing an indigo outfit with red accents and black armor. He was wearing steel-toe black sneakers and his gloves had magnets for a special purpose.

"Guys, check this out!" Hiro called. Autumn and the others followed him to the backyard. "I'd like to introduce Baymax 2.0!"

"He's glorious!" Fred exclaimed.

"He looks sick!" Autumn cheered.

"Hello." Baymax said.

He began to walk after a yellow butterfly until Hiro stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Focus! Show them what you've got, buddy. The fist! Show them the fist!"

Baymax pretended to fist bump an invisible person. "Ba-la-la-la."

"No, not that!" Hiro protested. "The thing! The other thing!"

Baymax fired his rocket fist, destroying a statue of Prince Hans.

"Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!" Fred exclaimed.

The rocket fist returned to Baymax. "That's just ONE of his new upgrades! Baymax, wings!"

Baymax activated his wings. Hiro climbed onto him and activated the magnets on his gloves. Autumn activated her special fairy styled wings.

"Thrusters!" Hiro called.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said.

"I fail to see how you fail to see that it's awesome!" Hiro retorted. "Full thrust!"

Baymax began flying erratically. Wasabi kissed Autumn before she flew after Hiro and Baymax.

"Take this slow." Hiro warned. Baymax flew up high, evading a cat styled balloon. "Too much thrust! Too much thrust! TOO! MUCH! THRUST!" Hiro yelled.

"I'm having fun, Hiro!" Autumn hollered.

"EASY FOR **YOU** TO SAY!" Hiro yelled back.

Baymax dove down and they were now flying across the Golden Gate Bridge. He flew over a tall truck and landed on top of the bridge. Autumn followed suit.

"My fairy wings work well!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Maybe enough flying for today!" Hiro insisted.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily." Baymax remarked.

"Which means… what?" Hiro asked.

"The treatment is working." Baymax replied.

"Treatment?" Autumn asked, confused.

Baymax flew straight down, with Hiro yelling in fright and delight at the same time.

"Whoo-hoo!" Autumn cried, flying after her brother and Baymax. She looked at her reflection in the water. They flew throughout the city. They went under some lanterns, above a monorail and through a tunnel, next to a glass building, and through a 'maze' of blimps.

Later, Hiro, Baymax and Autumn were sitting on top of a blimp, gazing at the sunset.

"Baymax, that was-" Hiro began.

"Sick." Baymax finished.

The Hamada twins looked up at Baymax in surprise. "It's just an expression." The robot added.

"Right, buddy." Hiro replied.

"Autumn and I are NEVER taking the bus again." Hiro declared.

"Exactly, Hiro." Autumn replied.

"Your emotional state has improved." Baymax noted. "I can deactivate if you two are satisfied with your care."

"No, we aren't." Autumn replied. "Not just yet."

"We still have to find 'Nasty Pants'." Hiro said, smirking at Autumn.

Autumn laughed and playfully elbowed her twin.

Baymax used his sensors. "I have found a match." He pointed to an island in the distance. "On that island."

Later, Hiro, Honey Lemon and Gogo were riding on Baymax. Fred and Wasabi were holding on to Baymax's arms, and Autumn was flying beside them, next to Wasabi.

"Killer view." Gogo commented.

"If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it!" Wasabi commented.

"But you DO love ME." Autumn replied.

Eventually, Hiro directed Baymax to land.

"Our first landing together as a team!" Fred remarked.

"Guys, come on!" Hiro whispered.

"Quarantine?" Wasabi noticed a sign. "Uh, do you people know what quarantine means?"

"Quarantine; enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or in some cases, death." Baymax answered.

"Oh! There's a skull face on this one. A skull face!" Wasabi yelled.

Autumn giggled. "Come on, love. This is for Hiro. Please be brave; for him AND me."

Wasabi held Autumn's hand. "All right. Please promise me you'll be ok."

"I will…" Autumn whispered.

"Be ready." Hiro whispered. "He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Hiro and Autumn ducked behind Baymax while Fred, Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon fired their weapons. "Eat fire! Eat fire!" Fred yelled.

When it all stopped, Hiro and Autumn turned around and saw what the others were looking at. It wasn't the kabuki man. It was a pigeon. What was worse was that they had missed.

The pigeon flew away.

Fred was embarrassed. "THAT was a bird."

Gogo caught a disc. Honey Lemon was also embarrassed. "Well, at least we know our gear works."

"And that target practice could be useful for later, when we ACTUALLY fight Mr. Kabuki." Autumn commented.

Autumn used her ice power gloves to freeze the sealed door and Wasabi cut through it with his plasma blades.

As they walked down the dark hallway, Fred picked this moment to sing. "Seven intrepid friends led by Fred, their leader. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. M-m-m. The amulet is green. M-m-m. It's probably an emerald."

"Fred, I will laser hand you in the face." Wasabi warned.

"Yeah, I'm getting ticked off by that song." Autumn agreed. "And we're NOT Fred's Angels. I have a better name. Big Hero 7."

Hiro shushed everyone. "Any sign of him, Baymax?"

"The structure is interfering with my sensor." Baymax replied. That earned a grunt of frustration from Hiro.

"Perfect." Wasabi said sarcastically. "The robot's broken."

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this." Honey Lemon said suddenly.

She opened the door. Wasabi, Autumn and the others stepped into a control room.

There were burnt wires everywhere. A damaged ring was also there.

"What do you think it is, genius?" Gogo asked.

"I'm not sure." Hiro replied. "But look." He pointed to a big piece with the same bird on it.

"That bird…" Autumn whispered.

"Hiro." Honey Lemon whispered.

They headed into the control center section. Hiro walked over to some screens and turned them on. They showed Krei and some other people.

"Krei." Hiro uttered.

Hiro played a video. "That's right." Krei said. "We were asked to do the impossible."

Everyone was paying attention to the video. "That's what we did." Krei went on. "We've re-invented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow."

The rings turned on, revealing themselves as portals.

The general next to Krei handed over his hat. Krei threw the hat through the portal and it was caught by a man on the other side. He threw the hat back through the portal to Krei.

"Wow! Magic hat!" Fred remarked.

"Teleportation. The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore." Krei continued. "Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride, Abigail and Cressida?"

Two young adult girls, Abigail and Cressida, both in red and white astronaut styled suits, got into the pod. Abigail got into the front seat and Cressida went into a special back section for her that had a bed and some cupcakes in a box.

Abigail had told Cressida she didn't need the cupcakes, but Cressida was adamant and has said that in case something went wrong, they were probably needed, mainly for stress eating.

"We've invited all these people." Abigail said. "Might as well give 'em a show."

"Everyone is going to love this!" Cressida added.

An automated voice sounded. "T-minus 30 seconds to launch. 29,28, capsule is in position. 27…"

As the automated voice continued, another general spoke up. "Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field."

"Huh. Mr. Krei, is there a problem?" A third general asked.

"No," Krei replied. "No problem. It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."

The automated voice spoke again. "3… 2… 1… Cabin pressure is go. Pod engaged."

The pod went into the portal, but a siren sounded through. "Field breach! Abort!" A technician cried. "We've lost all contact with the pod."

The portal Abigail and Cressida were supposed to emerge from exploded.

"Oh, no." Honey Lemon whispered.

"It's breaking up!" A woman cried.

"The pilot and passenger are gone. Portal 2 is down!" The third general exclaimed.

The first portal became unstable and began sucking stuff in. "The magnetic containment field is down!" The second general yelled. "Krei! Shut it down now!"

Krei shut it off. "I want this island sealed off!" The first general yelled.

Hiro paused the video. "The government shut down Krei's experiment." He remarked.

"And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back!" Honey Lemon added.

"Krei's the guy in the mask!" Hiro realized.

Only Baymax noticed the kabuki man throwing something at them. "Oh, no." Said the robot.

Thinking everyone was dead, the kabuki man turned around.

"Baymax, get us out of here!" Hiro ordered.

Baymax used his rocket fist to destroy the piece of debris.

The kabuki man turned around, angry that he had again failed to kill everybody.

"Go for the transmitter!" Hiro called. "Behind his mask!"

The kabuki man shot a microbot fist at everyone.

The piece of debris Baymax tried to shield everyone with broke. The robot got knocked back. "Baymax!" Hiro cried.

"What's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"It's Fred Time." Fred said, pulling down his monster head. "Super jump!" He went for the kabuki man. "Gravity crush!" The kabuki man used a microbot fist to knock Fred down. "Falling hard!"

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked again.

"Get the mask." Gogo said. She started for the kabuki man.

"Right behind you!" Honey Lemon agreed, trailing behind Gogo.

"For real, what is the plan?!" Wasabi yelled.

"I'm afraid there isn't one!" Autumn replied.

Gogo zipped on her wheels as the kabuki man tried to get her using his microbot fists. Gogo threw one of her discs and it hit the kabuki man in the head, getting him mad and targeting Gogo.

Honey Lemon was on another level and Autumn was behind a pillar. Honey threw down one of her chem balls and it turned into a cushion. Honey Lemon jumped down and ran to a pillar when the kabuki man didn't see her. She got another chem ball ready.

Gogo threw her disc, but instead of the kabuki man, it hit Honey Lemon, causing her to drop her chem ball and it turned the floor into ice, making Gogo slip and fall.

"Hey!" Wasabi yelled. The kabuki man turned around and saw him with Autumn by his side. "Uh, you want to dance, masked man? 'Cause you'll be dancing with these!" He activated his plasma blades. "Hand over the mask or you will get a taste of this, and a little bit of that!"

The kabuki man fired microbots at Wasabi, but he deflected them. "Hey, I did all right! Is that all you got?"

Autumn gasped. "Wasabi, um…" She pointed down to her feet. Wasabi looked down at his own feet. They were surrounded by microbots. "Uh, you've got that too?"

With a move of two fingers, the kabuki man sent Wasabi flying into Fred, who came back into the fight.

The kabuki man tried to kill Gogo and the others with a giant microbot fist, but before Autumn could freeze it, Hiro and Baymax flew around the corner and stopped the kabuki man just in time.

As the kabuki man attacked, Hiro fell off of Baymax and on top of the kabuki man. They were sent flying, and the mask fell off.

Autumn ran down to her brother. He grabbed the mask and stared at the fallen kabuki man. "It's over, Krei." He said.

Autumn got the greatest shock of her lifetime when the man turned around. It wasn't Krei. "P-Professor Callaghan?" Hiro asked in shock.

It seemed Professor Callaghan had faked his death. "The explosion." Hiro said. "You died."

"No." Callaghan replied. "I had your microbots."

"I remember now." Autumn said. "At the showcase, I saw somebody pick up the transmitter as I was exiting the bathroom. I had no idea it was Callaghan."

"But… Tadashi…" Hiro cried. "You just let him die."

"Give me the mask, Hiro." Professor Callaghan ordered.

"He went in there to SAVE you!" Hiro yelled.

"That was HIS mistake!" Callaghan yelled back.

Hiro was shocked and Autumn's whole body went numb. Hiro glared angrily as Baymax landed behind the Hamada twins.

"Baymax, destroy." Hiro ordered.

"No, wait…" Autumn began.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Baymax said.

But Hiro wouldn't take no for an answer. "Not anymore." He said. He took out the green chip and threw it aside.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Before Baymax could finish, Hiro slammed the access port closed. Baymax's eyes turned red.

"Do it, Baymax!" Hiro ordered. "Destroy him!"

Baymax fired his rocket fist and tried to kill Callaghan. Everyone except Autumn tried to hold him off. Autumn just stood there, as if she was paralyzed.

"No, stop! He's getting away!" Hiro yelled.

Hiro was knocked back and the mask fell out of his hands. Professor Callaghan took the mask and gave Autumn an apologetic look before putting it back on. He grabbed the piece of the portal and began to get away. Honey Lemon grabbed the healthcare chip and put it back in. Autumn finally collapsed to her knees.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated." Baymax said. He helped Fred up. "I regret any distress I may have caused." He went on.

Hiro was furious. "How could you do that?!" He yelled at Honey Lemon. "I had him!"

"What you just did we never signed up for." Wasabi berated Hiro.

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's it." Gogo said firmly.

"I never should have let you help me!" Hiro yelled. "And YOU, Autumn, why did you just stand there and not help me?!"

"I… I was so shocked, I didn't expect Callaghan…" Autumn replied.

Hiro frowned. "I'm sorry, Autumn." His anger came back. "Baymax, find Callaghan."

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged." Baymax said.

Hiro groaned. He climbed on top of Baymax. "Wings!" He ordered. Hiro angrily flew off on Baymax.

"HIRO!" Everyone cried.

Autumn looked at Wasabi and tears fell down her face. "I can't believe it was Callaghan. Why would he do such thing? And my brother is angry because of him! It… It just doesn't seem right!" She sobbed, activated her fairy wings, and flew off.

By the time she got back home, she found Hiro trying to remove Baymax's healthcare chip again.

"Is this what Tadashi wanted?" Baymax asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Hiro snapped.

"Tadashi programmed me to aid-"

"TADASHI'S GONE!" Hiro yelled. He buried his face into Baymax. "Tadashi's…gone."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

"He's not here." Hiro insisted.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said again. He then played a video of Tadashi. Hiro lifted his face and Autumn came over.

"This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the first test of my robotics project." He pushed a button.

It seemed he had built Baymax and was trying to get him to work.

"Hello, I am Bay-" Baymax then let out a ringing sound. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Tadashi cried.

Hiro and Autumn looked on in surprise. "The seventh test of my robotics project." Tadashi went on. This time, Tadashi got beaten up by Baymax's balloon arms.

The 33rd test failed too. The power went out. Tadashi grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. "I'm not giving up on you." He said.

Autumn remembered that phrase. It was the same words Tadashi had said to Hiro when he had trouble coming up with his showcase idea.

"You don't understand this yet." Tadashi went on. "But people need you. So let's get back to work."

Eventually, Tadashi's 84th test worked.

"You work!" Tadashi yelled excitedly. He gave the camera a kiss and did a happy dance around the room.

Hiro and Autumn smiled sadly. "All right, big moment here. Scan me."

Video Baymax scanned Tadashi. "Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."

"I am." Tadashi replied. "I really am. Oh, wait till my brother and sister see you. You're gonna help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care."

The video stopped. Tears fell down both Hiro and Autumn's faces as they each put a hand on the picture of Tadashi.

"Thank you, Baymax." Hiro said as the picture disappeared. "I'm so sorry. And Autumn, I regret yelling at you. I guess we're not like our brother."

"Hiro. Autumn." Said a familiar voice. It was Gogo. Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon were with her.

"Guys, I-"

Gogo cut Hiro off with a hug.

The familiar feeling of being held in Wasabi's strong arms came over Autumn. She leaned into his chest.

"We're going to catch Callaghan." Gogo said. "And this time, we'll do it right."

"Eh, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time." Wasabi asked Hiro, still holding Autumn close.

"Oh, man." Hiro said, smacking his forehead.

"I'm so sorry…" Autumn whispered, throwing her arms around Wasabi's neck and kissing him with all her might.

"Nah, it's cool." Fred said. "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

"Hiro, Autumn, we found something you should see." Honey Lemon said, holding up a flash drive.


	7. The Final Fight

Hiro plugged the flash drive into his computer. It showed more footage recovered from the island.

"You almost got us all killed!" The first general yelled at Krei.

"KREI!" Someone yelled, running at Krei, only for the assistants to restrain him. "YOU DID THIS! YOU KNEW IT WASN'T READY!"

Hiro stopped the video and was shocked when he saw who the angry person was. "Callaghan? He was there?"

"He was such a good man." Honey Lemon said sadly. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Autumn said. "What would make Callaghan fake his death and do drastic things like cause the fire that killed Tadashi?"

"I don't know." Hiro said. "But the answer is here somewhere."

Hiro began searching through the videos. "Wait, stop!" Honey Lemon said, pointing to one video. She saw Professor Callaghan. "There he is."

The video showed Professor Callaghan talking to Abigail and Cressida before hugging them. "With the pilot and passenger." Hiro finished.

Something began to click in Hiro's brain. He took a closer look at the writing on Abigail and Cressida's helmets.

Printed on the side of Abigail's helmet was **A. CALLAGHAN** , and on the side of Cressida's helmet was **C. CALLAGHAN.**

"The pilot and passenger were Callaghan's daughters." Hiro realized. "Callaghan blames Krei!"

"This is a revenge story." Fred added.

"He's doing this to get revenge on Krei for what happened to his daughters." Autumn whispered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Hiro asked, putting on his helmet.

"Wasabi, are you ready for this?" Autumn asked.

"Of course I am." Wasabi replied, pressing a butterfly kiss to Autumn's neck. "What about you?"

"As I'll ever be." Autumn responded sweetly. "I love you."

Wasabi smiled. "And I love you." He pulled Autumn to his chest and kissed her fiercely.

"Uh, you can kiss and cuddle later." Gogo said sternly. "We have to save Krei and reason with Callaghan."

Wasabi and Autumn pulled away and went to join Hiro and the others.

At Krei Tech, Krei was giving a speech. "This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream. But none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on the path to a bright future."

Everyone cheered before one person shouted, "What was that?"

"SETBACK?!" Someone yelled. Professor Callaghan appeared on the microbots and dove down towards everyone. People screamed and fled. Krei tried to run with them, but got grabbed by the microbots.

The mask flipped up to reveal Professor Callaghan's face. "Were my daughters a SETBACK?!" He growled angrily.

"Callaghan!" Krei exclaimed as Professor Callaghan circled him on the microbots. "Your daughters… What happened to them was an accident!"

"NO!" Professor Callaghan snapped, tightening his microbot grip on Krei. "You knew it was unsafe. My daughters are gone because of your arrogance."

Krei looked on in shock as the microbots lifted up the three pieces of the portal. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail and Cressida into that machine." Professor Callaghan replied angrily. "Now I'm taking everything from YOU."

The pieces came together and the portal turned on. "No, no, no, you can't!" Krei tried to object.

The portal began sucking in parts of the Krei Tech building. "You're going to watch everything you built disappear." Professor Callaghan said angrily. "Then it's YOUR turn."

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro called. He arrived with Honey Lemon and the rest of Big Hero 7. "Let him go."

Professor Callaghan just stared at Hiro. "Is this what Abigail and Cressida would've wanted?" Hiro asked.

"Abigail and Cressida are gone!" Professor Callaghan shouted.

Remembering that he had said something similar about Tadashi, Hiro tried to reason with Professor Callaghan. "This won't change anything. Trust me. I know."

"You're better than this." Autumn pleaded. "Krei didn't mean to hurt Abigail and Cressida. This shouldn't end like this!"

"Listen to the kids, Callaghan." Krei begged. "Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want."

This made Professor Callaghan angrier. "I want my daughters back!" He growled, before the mask flipped back down. He shot microbots at the team.

Everyone leaped out of the way. "Go for the mask!" Hiro called.

Hiro and Baymax flew at Professor Callaghan, but he dodged and used the microbots to fling Hiro off of Baymax. Hiro crashed into the building and was pulled up to the ceiling.

Baymax tried to save Hiro, but Professor Callaghan grabbed his arm with the microbots and flung him down. "Baymax!" Everyone else cried.

"Leaping into action!" Fred exclaimed. He shot fire at Professor Callaghan, but he blocked it with a wall of microbots. The ceiling Hiro was stuck to began to break apart. He was getting pulled towards the portal.

Gogo used her speed to try and outsmart Professor Callaghan, but he took advantage of it and trapped her in a big ball of microbots.

Fred shot fire at the microbots, but Professor Callaghan used them to slam him against a wall before trapping him and trying to pull his arms apart.

Wasabi used his plasma blades to deflect the microbots like he had done at Akuma Island, but this time Professor Callaghan was prepared. He shot two microbot thorns at Wasabi from both sides and pushed two pieces of the building between him. "Getting a little tight!" He called out. Autumn saw it happen and she began to hyperventilate.

Honey Lemon threw chem balls at the microbot thorns coming at her. One came at her from the top. To protect herself, Honey Lemon created a chemical bubble. The microbot thorns began to pierce through the bubble.

Seeing the danger her beloved was in, Autumn began to run toward him, but got tripped by the microbots. The microbots then formed barred walls around Autumn. She was trapped.

Tears fell down Autumn's face. Wasabi would probably die, and so would she.

"Hiro! Help me!" She cried out to her brother.

Hiro was holding on for dear life. If he let go, he would get sucked into the portal.

"Hiro!" Wasabi cried out.

"It's too strong!" Fred yelled.

"I can't beat him!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"There's no way out!" Gogo shouted.

"Won't you get your own SISTER out of this situation?!" Autumn hollered. She then began to sob. "Maybe I AM meant to die..."

Hiro took a closer look at the microbots. He had an idea. He called out to everyone. "Listen up! Use those big brains of yours and think your way out of the problem. Look for a new angle!"

The last five words Hiro said brought a memory back to Autumn. Tadashi had said the exact same phrase to Hiro a while back.

Wasabi used his plasma blades to cut a hole under the building to escape.

Honey Lemon grabbed on to a microbot thorn with two orange chem balls. They pulled her out of the protective bubble.

Fred got smart enough to realize that his arms were not going to be pulled apart, and that he was wearing a suit. He stuck his hand out the four fanged "mouth" and grabbed a silver sign. "Hello, sign! Care to go for a little spin?"

Gogo used her discs to cut through the ball of microbots.

Autumn focused her anger solely on the microbots. Ice began to encase the microbots before the microbot cage broke.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried out. The robot spotted Hiro in danger.

"Hiro!" Baymax said before he was completely encased in microbots. He used his rocket fist to break free. Hiro smiled in relief. He let go of the rope he had been holding on to, and Baymax saved him before he fell into the portal.

"Ha-ha!" Krei exclaimed. "I love that robot!"

Professor Callaghan used the microbots to fling Krei into the wall and tie him up with some signs.

Wasabi kissed Autumn's cheek before holding her hand. The two joined up with Fred, Gogo and Honey Lemon as they met up with Hiro and Baymax.

"Ok, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots! They'll get sucked up into the portal."

Wasabi activated his plasma blades. "Now THAT is a PLAN!" He, Autumn and Gogo headed off in the left direction.

Hiro then turned to Fred and Honey Lemon. "Honey, Fred, could you give us some cover?"

"Like you have to ask." Fred replied.

Honey Lemon made four blue chem balls. She threw them up into the air. "Let's do this, Freddie!"

Fred broke the seals on the chem balls with the fire. "Smokescreen!"

Hiro and Baymax started the onslaught as Professor Callaghan flew above the smokescreen on the microbots. Professor Callaghan shot microbots at Hiro and Baymax, but he missed. They flew towards the portal. "Ready... and DIVE!"

Baymax flew down, cutting through the microbots.

Below the smokescreen, Wasabi and Autumn ran through a maze of debris. "Whoa, gravity's getting a little weird here, guys!" He called to the others.

Autumn pointed to a wall. "Wasabi, we can bounce off that wall!"

Wasabi looked at Autumn. "You ready, love?" He asked. "Ready." Autumn replied. He gave her earlobe a nip, making her let out a gasp of pleasure. She returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck and fiercely kissing him. As they pulled away, Autumn said, "Let's take out those microbots."

The two began to take out pillars of microbots, Wasabi slicing through them with his plasma blades, and Autumn coating the microbots with snap-freeze ice that completely obliterated them. Simultaneously, they let out a battle cry. "These are green blades of fury!/You will feel my icy wrath!"

Gogo zipped past them letting out her own battle cry. "WOMAN UP!" She cut through a pillar of microbots with her discs.

Above the smokescreen, Professor Callaghan continued to shoot microbots at Hiro and Baymax.

Below the smokescreen, Autumn could tell that Professor Callaghan missed every time he tried to hit Hiro and Baymax. "Missed him! I'm very disappointed in you, Callaghan!" She called.

In another area, Fred picked up two signs and did tricks with them. "Double sign spin!" He set fire to them. "NOW MY SIGNS ARE ON FIRE!"

Honey Lemon used a bouncy rubber band-like substance to bounce in the air. She threw a chem ball at six microbot pillars, making all six of them collapse at once. "Whoo-hoo! Now THAT'S a CHEMICAL REACTION!"

Professor Callaghan continued to shoot microbots at Hiro and Baymax. The two continued to dodge. Baymax took them out using his karate moves, saying their names. "Back kick! Knife hand! Round House! Hammer fist."

"Go, Baymax!" Autumn's encouraging voice came through Hiro's speaker.

Finally, Professor Callaghan caught Baymax's arms with the microbots. "This ends NOW!" He declared. He made a motion with his hand. Nothing happened. Again and again he tried, but there was nothing.

Autumn's voice came through Hiro's speaker again. "Oh, Callaghan! I believe you are having trouble? Hiro kind of expected to be in the portal by now, didn't you, brother?"

"Yeah." Hiro said into his speaker before looking down at Professor Callaghan. "Looks like you're out of microbots."

Baymax broke out of the grip of the microbots on his arms and flew down at Professor Callaghan, only stopping just inches from his face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being." Hiro said, finally deciding to do the right thing. "BUT we'll take THAT."

Baymax took the mask off of Professor Callaghan's face. The microbots holding up the portal and the ones keeping him above the fog fell down. The portal fell down and Professor Callaghan was nearly sucked into it, but Baymax caught him.

Everyone got out of the way just as the portal hit the ground. Everyone thought it would shut off, but it didn't.

"It's still on!" Hiro exclaimed. "We have to shut it down."

"We can't!" Krei replied. "The containment field's failing, and the portal's gonna tear itself apart!"

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Hiro urged.

Everyone took off running... all but Baymax.


	8. Hyper-Sleep?

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

"My sensor's detecting signs of life." Baymax said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Coming from there." Baymax pointed to the portal. "The life signs are female. They appear to be in hyper-sleep."

"They?" Hiro asked confused. Then it dawned on him. "Callaghan's daughters…they're still alive!"

Professor Callaghan heard Hiro's words. "Abigail…Cressida…" He whispered.

"Wait, HYPER-SLEEP?! How is that…? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Autumn and Honey Lemon exclaimed at the same time.

Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back. "Let's go get them."

"The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!" Krei objected.

"They're alive in there. Someone has to help." Hiro insisted, repeating Tadashi's last words.

"Wasabi, I'm going with Baymax and Hiro." Autumn said.

"Autumn, I can't lose you." Wasabi pleaded. "Stay here with us."

"Wasabi, I know. But as Hiro said, someone has to help." Autumn insisted.

Wasabi ran to Autumn and pulled her into his strong arms. He held her to his chest and kissed her lips. "Please don't die on me, Autumn. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, Wasabi. I'll be fine." Autumn said. Wasabi released her and she climbed onto Baymax's back next to Hiro.

"What do you say, buddy?" Hiro asked.

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said.

Wasabi watched as Baymax took off into the air and through the portal with Hiro and Autumn.

The Hamada twins gazed at the colors of the mysterious void.

"Be careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere!" Hiro warned.

"I see it." Autumn said.

"How do we find just one thing in this mess?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Look out!" Hiro called. He grabbed his sister's hand and the two jumped onto a big piece of window.

They ran on the long stretch of debris while Baymax flew underneath so he could be ready to catch them. When the twins jumped, Baymax caught them.

"I have located the patients." He said. Hiro and Autumn looked up and saw the pod.

"Hurry!" Hiro called. Baymax blasted away from the debris and made it to the pod, taking hold of it.

Hiro wiped away the frost covering the window.

Abigail was asleep, only breathing steadily. Hiro, Autumn and Baymax looked into the back section of the pod and saw Cressida sleeping in a bed, also breathing steadily. Autumn noticed a cupcake box with only five cupcakes remaining.

"Yup, it's hyper-sleep all right." Autumn remarked. "It's hard to believe they are still alive after all this."

"Come on, let's get them home." Hiro said.

Autumn looked at the portal opening in shock. It was starting to close.

"I'll guide you out of here." Hiro said to Baymax. "Let's go!" He then turned to his sister. "Don't panic, Autumn. We'll be out of here in no time."

Hiro began to guide Baymax to the opening of the portal. "Veer right! Ok, to the left! Hard right! Up and over! Okay, level off. Easy…"

Soon, the opening of the portal was not far away. "Whoo-hoo! Nice flying!"

Autumn smiled. "Baymax, you're getting the hang of it! We're almost there!"

Just then, a big piece of debris came flying at them. Baymax flew in front of Hiro and Autumn to shield them.

The robot took the hit and his armor was damaged. "BAYMAX!" Hiro and Autumn cried at the same time.

Outside, Fred, Krei and the others were hiding behind a large piece of debris. Everyone looked at the portal in worry. Out of everyone, Wasabi was the most worried.

In the portal, Autumn tried to activate her special fairy wings, but it didn't work. "Argh! My fairy wings are broken!"

"Baymax!" Hiro cried.

Baymax tried to activate his rocket thrusters, but they shut down. "My thrusters are inoperable."

"Just grab hold!" Hiro insisted, holding out his hand.

Baymax grabbed hold of Hiro's hand. Autumn helped her brother pull Baymax to the pod.

"There is still a way I can get you four to safety." Baymax said. He linked his remaining rocket fist to the back of the pod and started it up. "I cannot deactivate until you say you're satisfied with your care."

Hiro was shocked. "No, no, no, no, wait. What about you?"

"You and Autumn are my patients." Baymax said. "Your health is my only concern."

Hiro stammered. "Stop, I… I'm gonna figure out-"

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"No!" Hiro said. "There's gotta be another way!"

"We can't leave you here!" Autumn pleaded. "Hiro and I will think of something!"

"There is no time." Baymax insisted. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Please!" Hiro pleaded. "I can't lose you too!"

"Hiro, Autumn, I will always be with you." Baymax said.

Hiro and Autumn looked at each other before crying and hugging Baymax. The robot hugged the twins back. Both Hiro and Autumn didn't want to let go, but they had to.

"We're satisfied with our care." Hiro and Autumn said simultaneously through their sobs.

Baymax blasted his arm and sent Hiro and Autumn out of the portal. Autumn watched through her tears as Baymax fell down into the deep void.

Just seconds before the portal exploded, the pod came out, Hiro and Autumn riding on the top.

"Hiro!" Wasabi called.

"He made it!" Fred shouted.

"Look!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "It's Autumn!"

"She's all right." Gogo sighed in relief.

Hiro and Autumn slid off the pod. Wasabi was surprised. "Baymax?" He asked.

Autumn sobbed again and Hiro looked down in sadness, hugging his sister.

Gogo and Honey Lemon also looked down in sadness.

Hiro looked at Abigail and Cressida. Their breathing was getting stronger. It seemed they were waking up.

Later, the team was watching from the top of a building as Abigail and Cressida were taken to the hospital, Krei talked with some police officers, and Professor Callaghan was arrested.

"Can you hear me, ladies? What are your names?" The nurse asked.

"A…Abigail…Callaghan." Abigail whispered.

"I'm her sister… Cressida." Cressida whispered.

"Okay, Abigail and Cressida." The nurse reassured the Callaghan twins. "We're going to take you to the hospital."

Sitting in the police car, Professor Callaghan got to see his daughters one last time before he was taken to prison.

The next day, at the Lucky Cat Café, there was a news report detailing what had happened the previous day.

"A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking, who are these heroes and where are they now?"

Autumn was wearing an orange- brown long sleeve dress with a small black belt. She was also wearing orange pumps.

Hiro came down with his sister. He was wearing his SFIT jacket. Wasabi ruffled Hiro's hair before wrapping his arm around Autumn's slender waist and pulling her to his side.

Cass came down and handed Hiro a bag, hugging him.

"Last hug!" Hiro said before he left with the others.

A week later, Hiro and Autumn opened up a box in their shared lab. It contained Baymax's rocket fist.

Hiro set it down on his shelf. He put his arm around his sister and they looked at the rocket fist in sadness.

He fist-bumped it. "Ba-la-la-la."

Autumn didn't laugh like she usually did. Instead, she smiled sadly. Just then, she noticed something. "Hiro, you might want to see this."

Hiro opened up Baymax's rocket fist. In the palm was Tadashi's healthcare chip.

"Hiro, does this mean…?" Autumn asked.

Hiro smiled happily at his sister. "Yes. We're going to rebuild Baymax."

Hiro and Autumn hugged each other tightly.

"Ow…?" Hiro said two weeks later.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro and Autumn." Baymax said.

The Hamada twins smiled before hugging Baymax. He hugged the twins back. Now Baymax was an honorary member of the Hamada family.

The Big Hero 7 team returned and became crime-fighting heroes. A building opened in honor of Tadashi. However, the team's adventures were not yet over.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The dress with the orange pumps that Autumn wore is the one seen on the cover, which is a picture of her. There will be one more chapter. It will be titled Epilogue: Prom. As told in the title, the SFIT students go to a prom. The Hiro x Gogo pairing will be more obvious in the epilogue.**


End file.
